Merry Christmas, Goku!
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. 39, 58. AU: Christmas 2004. It's going to be a special Christmas for the Saiyuki guys.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, it belongs to the great Minekura Kazuya.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: 39, 58. AU: Christmas 2004. It's going to be a special Christmas for the Saiyuki guys.

Merry Christmas, Goku!

Goku felt good. His bed was warm and cosy. As he was on holiday, the apprentice chef didn't have to get up early. That was really great! Unfortunately, his stomach didn't seem to agree: Goku was starving. So he got up, went to the bathroom to get ready and proceeded to his favourite place, the kitchen. He swallowed two apples and a big bowl of chocolate cereal with milk. Then he realized that he was still hungry and ate half a pack of cookies.

Feeling better, he entered the living room and looked at the Christmas tree he had decorated a few days before. He was really proud of his work. He had used blue, green and gold tinsel, as well as a bunch of shining balls and cute ornaments. Of course, there was a big silver star at the top of the tree. Suddenly, all the excitement of Christmas came over him. He ran to his bedroom, took a gift-wrapped parcel and got out of his flat. He went up two flights of stairs and rang the bell of Sanzo's flat.

He had liked the journalist from the beginning and tried to become his friend. Unfortunately, the man didn't seem to appreciate him much. It was a pity, since Goku found him great. Anyway, the boy didn't intend to give up so easily. He had a lot of respect for Sanzo and enjoyed spending time with him. Besides, he found the man very handsome. For a few months, Goku had even begun wondering if he loved Sanzo. He'd better not, since Sanzo couldn't possibly return his feelings. And yet, it was useless trying to deny the obvious: he was in love with Sanzo.

The doorbell snapped Sanzo out of his sleep. He grumbled something inaudible, but which sounded suspiciously like: "What the fuck?" He looked at his alarm clock, which indicated 7:34, and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Who in their right mind would get up so early on Christmas Day? Not that Sanzo cared much about that stupid tradition, but weren't the other people supposed to take it seriously? A couple of minutes later, the bell rang again, just when he was drifting back to sleep. A very infuriated Sanzo got out of his bed, went to the door, unlocked it, opened it and shouted "Shut up!" without even looking at who was standing on the landing.

Goku looked unnerved for a moment, then he grinned and exclaimed: "Merry Christmas, Sanzo!"

"Maybe it could have been merry if I had slept in! Do you know what time it is?" Sanzo asked curtly.

Goku looked at his watch and answered with a guilty tone: "It's 7:40, Sanzo. I'm sorry, I was so excited, I didn't pay attention to the time."

Sanzo couldn't resist Goku's sad look. He scolded himself, because it was Christmas and maybe he should be nicer with the boy. "It's okay, come in."

"Thanks, Sanzo," Goku said enthusiastically.

Sanzo marvelled at the boy's almost constant good mood. He never remained depressed for long. That was what Sanzo liked most about Goku: he was always so cheerful. He enjoyed spending time with the boy. The only problem was that Goku could be awfully annoying, and then Sanzo got aggravated and shouted at the boy. But Sanzo really wanted to tell him his true feelings.

"Here's your gift!" Goku was holding out a little parcel. Sanzo took it and removed the wrapping. It was the three books of "The Lord Of The Rings". (A/N: They belong to JRR Tolkien.)

"I thought that you would like these. They must be far more interesting than your newspaper."

"I like my newspaper! But these books are a masterpiece. Thank you very much, Goku!"

"You like my gift, don't you?"

"Yes, I like it."

"So, do you have a gift for me?" a bouncing Goku asked.

"What would make you think that?" Sanzo replied.

Goku looked disappointed. "I don't know. I thought that…, well…, maybe you would have wanted to offer me something… But it doesn't matter… Really!"

Sanzo hated himself when he saw Goku's forced smile. But, well, he had just said that to pull Goku's leg, he hadn't thought that the boy would have taken it at face value. "Baka!" he exclaimed. "Wait here!"

Sanzo entered his bedroom and took a big gift-wrapped box. This was one of Goku's presents. The other one was supposed to be his declaration of love. At least, that was what Sanzo had promised himself to do. But the moment didn't seem propitious at all. As usual, he had ruined everything. Well, he'd better wait until a better occasion, such as the New Year. That seemed to be the best thing to do.

Sanzo went back to the living room and held out the box to Goku. The boy beamed at him. "Thank you, Sanzo!" He tore the wrapping and discovered a huge box of gourmet chocolates. "Oh my God! They look so delicious! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Goku opened the box and chose one. There was a hazelnut inside it. "Yummyyy! Help yourself, Sanzo."

"It's your present, Goku."

"I know, but I don't mind sharing it with you."

"Okay, but just one." Sanzo chose a mint-filled chocolate. "You're right, it's delicious."

Goku giggled. Then, he lunged himself at the man and said once more: "Thank you, Sanzo."

Sanzo didn't know how to react. Usually, he would have repelled anybody who would have done that. But it wasn't just anybody, it was Goku, and holding him in his arms felt so good. Goku looked up to him: "Sorry, I didn't want to annoy you." He began to withdraw, but then, Sanzo's body acted out of its own free will. Sanzo kept holding Goku, leaned towards him and kissed him slowly. Goku was stunned, but soon he let Sanzo's tongue enter his mouth and caress his palate and his tongue. The kiss tasted like chocolate. It was wonderful. But that couldn't be true, Goku was probably just dreaming.

Sanzo finally broke the kiss and whispered into Goku's ear: "Merry Christmas, Goku!"

So, that was it! It was just a Christmas gift. Sanzo had somehow realized Goku's feelings, which probably hadn't been difficult since the boy was very extrovert. Then he had decided to kiss Goku for Christmas. Now, everything was making sense.

And yet, why was Sanzo still holding him? Goku was at a loss. Sanzo leaned once more towards him and kissed him again, in a wilder way. That wasn't like Sanzo! He wouldn't kiss him that much just to please him. Did that mean that Sanzo was in love with him? But Goku soon lost the thread of his thoughts as he revelled in Sanzo's kisses.

-----In a nearby town-----

Hakkai opened his eyes. The History student, and future teacher, realized that he couldn't move. Gojyo was sprawled over him and Hakkai didn't want to wake up his lover. Moreover, he still felt sleepy and Gojyo's warmth wasn't helping. Hakkai soon felt himself dozing off again.

As he began to stir one hour later, he heard Gojyo whispering to him: "Merry Christmas, Sleeping Beauty!"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo with a big smile. This guy sure knew how to seduce. No wonder he worked for an advertising company and was one of the best employees. "Merry Christmas, Awakened Beauty!" Hakkai answered. Gojyo's laugh was stifled by his lover's kiss.

"As much as I enjoy your kisses, I'd like to skip to the gifts part," Gojyo commented.

"You're far too curious for your own good," Hakkai replied. "But I like your idea all the same."

Hakkai went to his cupboard and took a gift-wrapped parcel out of a paper bag. Meanwhile, Gojyo opened the door of his wardrobe and pulled a small parcel from his jacket pocket. Then, they returned to the bed and sat down on it.

"This is for you," Hakkai said as he held out the parcel to the other man. Gojyo removed the wrapping and gaped at the present. It was "Matrix Ultimate Collection Box Set". (A/N: It belongs to the Wachowski Brothers and Warner Bros.)

"Oh my God, Hakkai! Thank you so much! I know you didn't like these movies, so it's great that it occurred to you to offer me these DVDs. You're the best!" Gojyo kissed Hakkai quickly. "Here's your gift. I hope you'll like it," he added.

Hakkai took the small parcel and opened it. There were two black cord necklaces with silver pendants. One was an H and the other was a G.

"They're beautiful, Gojyo! And there's one for each of us. That's so romantic!"

"Romanticism isn't really like me. But I wanted to make you happy."

"Well, I am." Hakkai took the H necklace and asked: "Can you attach it for me, please?"

"No, sweetheart." Hakkai looked slightly surprised. But Gojyo continued: "This one isn't for you, it's for me." Then, he took the G necklace and attached it around Hakkai's neck. "That means you're mine!" Gojyo smirked.

"Yes, I'm yours," Hakkai answered. Then he grinned: "But you're mine too!" And he attached the other one around Gojyo's neck.

"You seem to appreciate my present. So, can I have a reward?"

"But you've already had your gift!" Hakkai protested.

"I was thinking about something with more action," Gojyo replied.

Hakkai pretended not to understand: "I can tell you that those movies are action-packed!"

"I wasn't speaking about that kind of action." Gojyo leaned forward and kissed Hakkai passionately. "You know, this necklace makes you even sexier than usual."

"Oh, so that's what you were talking about!" Hakkai laughed. "Well, it's Christmas, I guess we can stay in bed longer than usual."

"I'm glad you agree," Gojyo answered, kissing him once more.

-----Later in the day-----

The phone rang and Hakkai picked it up.

"Merry Christmas, Hakkai!" an overenergetic voice exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Goku!"

"Oh, yes, it is really really really merry! Guess why!"

Hakkai giggled: "Well, I suppose that it has something to do with Sanzo. What did he offer you?"

"Chocolates," Goku answered without giving more details.

"So, I guess there's something else. I don't know. But I'm sure you're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Yep! Sanzo kissed me." Hakkai smiled. He was very happy for his friends, as he had noticed for long that they were in love. "And then we made love," Goku continued. Hakkai's jaw dropped.

"Well, that was… quick." It was the only word that occurred to the usually eloquent man. The two flatmates had needed months before kissing, and then they had needed some more weeks before having sex. Of course, afterwards, Gojyo and Hakkai had realized that it had been wasted time. And yet, at the time, it had seemed better to wait, because both men felt insecure about their new-found feelings.

"Oh, yes, you're right. I hadn't thought about that," Goku giggled.

Hakkai sweatdropped. "Anyway, I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you. Say Merry Christmas to Gojyo for me."

"Of course. Gojyo has left to buy a pack of cigarettes, but I'll tell him when he's back."

"Okay. Bye, Hakkai!"

"Bye, Goku!"

Hakkai hung up the phone. Goku and Sanzo were really incredible!

A few minutes later, Gojyo entered the flat and took off his coat. "It's freezing outside!"

"Goku phoned," Hakkai said. "He wished you a merry Christmas. He also announced me something surprising."

"What?"

"Sanzo kissed him."

"Cool! But why did you say it was surprising? You've already told me that you thought they were in love."

"Let me finish! They kissed, and then they made love."

"Wow! That was quick!" Gojyo exclaimed.

Hakkai smiled. They were really on the same wavelength. "That's exactly what I said."

Gojyo laughed. "Great minds think alike!"

"It seems so!" Hakkai came closer to Gojyo, put his arms around his lover's waist and kissed him tenderly. "I love Christmas, it's a wonderful day. And I love you."

"I love you too," Gojyo answered, before kissing him again.

The end.

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to all my readers! Please, leave me reviews, that would be a great Xmas gift.


End file.
